Merry Christmas My Michi
by Miyo-Kun
Summary: The beloved Outer Senshi in a cute little Christmas story. Probably been done before but...oh well! ^^


Merry Christmas My Michi  
By Miyo-Kun  
Sailor Moon concept and all the characters within this story are a (C) Naoko Takeuchi  
[Note: If this has been done, I'm sorry...I don't read lots of fanfics...]  
  
It was getting close to Christmas day all over the world...and like most   
households, the Ten'oh/Kai'oh household was caught up in the spirit of the season.   
Setsuna, the once lonely senshi, smiled as she helped the toddler Hotaru place an ornament   
on the Christmas tree.  
  
Setsuna-"That's it, that's it. Good job Hotaru-chan!"  
Hotaru-"Setsuna-momma..."  
Setsuna-"Yes Hotaru-chan?"  
Hotaru-"Where are Michiru-momma and Haruka-poppa?"  
Setsuna-"Hmm, if I know them they just went out for a drive. They'll be back soon so you   
shouldn't worry too much."  
  
Hotaru perks up as she hears the sound of the door clicking open. She skips to the door   
holding her arms out.  
  
Hotaru-"Haruka-poppa! Michiru-momma!"  
Michiru-"Well, someone seems happy to see us!"  
Haruka-"Heh, c'mere Hotaru-chan..."  
  
Haruka lifts up the small senshi into a hug. Michiru smiles.  
  
Michiru-"And what have you been doing with Setsuna-momma today?"  
Hotaru-"I helped decorate the tree!"  
Haruka-"Hey alright! And it looks good too!"  
  
Hotaru giggles as she is let down from the hug. Setsuna walks over to the others, still   
smiling.  
  
Setsuna-"I'm curious. Where did you two go?"  
Haruka-"We just went for a drive ya know?"  
Michiru-"It's getting close to Christmas and we were asked to play at the celebration   
downtown. We couldn't just turn them down, they were so looking forward to it."  
Haruka-"Yup, you just can't say no to those guys."  
Setsuna-"Well, that sounds fun. I'll bring Hotaru-chan with me. I'll bet we'll even see Small   
Lady and the others."  
  
Haruka sits down on one of the chairs in the house and lounges back.  
  
Haruka-"Man, it's getting so close to Christmas you can almost feel it creeping up on   
you..."  
Michiru-"Of course, then the season is over much too fast. But that's why people enjoy   
Christmas. The joy of the children crowding around the tree early in the morning. The   
wrapping paper all around. Mama and papa smile at their loved ones; remembering   
Christmasses of old..."  
Haruka-"Mmm, curled around the fire. Away from the cold...yea...that's how it should   
feel."  
Setsuna-"But of course, everyone enjoys a white Christmas, even if it IS below 0 outside."  
Hotaru-"Snow! It's pretty and white and it's fun to play in!"  
Michiru-"It seems someone wants to go outside in the snow! Well get on your coat and   
we'll join you Hotaru-chan."  
  
Hotaru happily runs to the closet to get on her coat and boots. Haruka sighs, looking at   
the other two.  
  
Haruka-"I guess I should just keep my coat on nee?"  
Michiru-"Hmm, is someone a little cold?"  
  
Michiru sits down in Haruka's lap and smiles at her.  
  
Michiru-"Well I could fix that..."  
Haruka-"Er..."  
  
The wind senshi blushes and turns away from her partner.  
  
Haruka-"Should we really do that with Setsuna watching and Hotaru-chan just in the   
other room and..."  
  
Haruka is caught off guard as Michiru has taken a scarf and wrapped it around her face.   
Setsuna chuckles as she goes to get her own coat. Michiru smiles and pats Haruka on the   
head.  
  
Michiru-"Better?"  
Haruka-"Very funny..."  
Hotaru-"Hurry hurry!"  
  
The tiny senshi of silence walks to her mama, tugging her on the coat. Michiru smiles and   
walks off with Hotaru. Haruka lets out a sigh, and shrugs her shoulders.  
  
Haruka-"Oh well, it's a nice scarf anyways..."  
  
She wraps it around her neck and joins Setsuna going out the door. Michiru and Hotaru   
have already began building a snowman in the fresh snow. Haruka smirks, rolling up a   
snowball on the ground. She throws it at her lover playfully. Michiru moves to the side   
and watches the snowball hit the ground harmlessly.  
  
Michiru-"Haruka, I figured you couldn't resist."  
Haruka-"Wow...you know me better than I thought..."  
Michiru-"Let's just say that snow and you are kindred spirits in mischief."  
Haruka-"Yea, I suppoe so..."  
  
Haruka shrugs and walks over to the other two. Getting down on a knee, she puts her   
thumb on her chin and begins observing the snowman.  
  
Haruka-"Hmm, what are you guys doing for a nose?"  
Michiru-"We were hoping for a carrot, but someone ate the last of them."  
Setsuna-"I can't help it! I like carrots and ranch dressing for a snack!"  
  
The other three blink at the time guardian who begins to sweatdrop after her statement.   
She scratches the back of her head and laughs.  
  
Setsuna-"Ah ha, the cat's out of the bag now isn't it?"  
Hotaru-"Setsuna-momma, you probably shouldn't have said that."  
Setsuna-"I suppose not...I'll look for a substitute nose in the house."  
  
Setsuna, still sweatdropping, walks back inside to search the refrigerator for a replacement   
nose. Haruka looks at Michiru who is rubbing her hands together for warmth. She takes   
off her gloves, handing them to the aqua haired beauty.  
  
Michiru-"Don't, you'll be cold!"  
Haruka-"But my gloves are heavier than those elegant ones you've got. They'll give you   
more protection."  
Michiru-"But what about YOUR hands?"  
Haruka-"I don't mind. Just so long as your beautiful hands don't get damaged out in this   
unforgiving snow."  
  
The two look at each other lovingly. Hotaru blinks at the two.  
  
Hotaru-"Haruka-poppa? Michiru-momma?"  
Michiru-"Er...uh yes Hotaru-chan?"  
Hotaru-"I'm almost done. We just need a nose..."  
Setsuna-"And that's my cue!"  
  
Setsuna runs out of the house, nearly slipping on the icy sidewalk, and shoves a piece of   
celery into the middle of the snowman's face. The others step back to look at it.  
  
Haruka-"Hmm, it's missing something."  
Hotaru-"Something important?"  
Michiru-"Yes, but what is it?"  
  
Setsuna frowns for a second. Suddenly, she gets an idea. Removing her ear muffs, Setsuna   
proceeds to place them on the snowman's head. The others begin to nod approval.  
  
Haruka-"Now that's a snowman."  
Hotaru-"It's kawaii!"  
Michiru-"Just beautiful."  
Setsuna-"It's good to see I helped to contribute to this man of snow."  
Michiru-"Ara! It's almost time for dinner! I better start it!"  
  
Michiru runs into the house to start up that night's dinner. The others shrug and go back   
into the house. Later, we see the group sitting at the table   
  
Hotaru-"This is good Michiru-momma!"  
Michiru-"Thank you Hotaru-chan. It's a new recipe I got from a friend."  
Setsuna-"I'd like if you could drive me out to the mall later Haruka."  
Haruka-"Why's that?  
Setsuna-"I'd like to purchase a few gifts for some friends of mine."  
Haruka-"You mean..."  
Setsuna-"Of course."  
Haruka-"Alright. We'll head out right after dinner!"  
Michiru-"You mean AFTER you clean your plate?"  
Haruka-"Right! Right..."  
  
About half an hour later, after cleaning htier plates AND washing their dishes, Haruka and   
Setsuna drive out to the mall. Setsuna frowns as they step out of a toy store.  
  
Setsuna-"I want to get Small Lady something special, something that tells her how much I   
love her..."  
Haruka-"You should probably ask Michiru about that, I'm not really good at gift ideas..."  
Setsuna-"I suppose I could. By the way Haruka, what have you gotten Michiru for   
Christmas? Hmm?"  
Haruka-"Well, that's easy, I got her a...a...um..."  
Setsuna-"You haven't shopped yet, have you?"  
Haruka-"Not in the least."  
Setsuna-"You know Haruka, it's not a good idea to start shopping so late. It IS the middle   
of December."  
Haruka-"That's a bit hypocritical Setsuna..."  
Setsuna-"Ah ha ha...you're right. So, what were you THINKING of getting her?"  
Haruka-"I have no idea. What does one GET for a famous violinist?"  
Setsuna-"Hmm, I see your dilemma. It's the same as mine in a way."  
Haruka-"Whoa!"  
Setsuna-"Huh? What are you...ooooooh..."  
  
The two look in awe at what they see inside a jewelry store. It's a small golden bracelet   
that features a variety of vairous colored sea creatures strewn around it.  
  
Haruka-"This would be perfect!"  
Setsuna-"Ah...Haruka..."  
Haruka-"What?"  
  
Setsuna points to the price tag. Haruka gulps.  
  
Haruka-"Oh my God!"  
Setsuna-"Maybe you should rethink your gift idea."  
Haruka-"No way! This thing is perfect for Michiru! But...how would I make that kind of   
money?"  
Setsuna-"Well, I'm sure that you have quite a bit from winning races, don't you?"  
Haruka-"Yea, but I'd still need atleast 2000 more..."  
Setsuna-"Hmm, I suppose you could get a part time job..."  
Haruka-"Hmm, a part time job?"  
Setsuna-"I've got it! I'll MAKE something for Small Lady!"  
  
About a day later, we see Haruka grumbling as she wakes up. Michiru is alreayd up and at   
the table, sipping a cup of tea.  
  
Michiru-"Good morning Haruka."  
Haruka-"Good morning Michiru."  
Michiru-"Did you have a bad sleep last night?"  
Haruka-"No, I just didn't sleep at all."  
Michiru-"Oh Haruka, you're working to hard at that part time job of yours. Why did you   
take a job like that?"  
Haruka-"That...is a secret..."  
Michiru-"It's fine that you're helping out at the mechanic's shop but you shouldn't be   
working over an 8 hour shift Haruka...plus it's hard to get that oil out of your cothes..."  
Haruka-"It's only for a little bit. I'll be back to my old self soon..."  
Michiru-"Well that's good. Here, I'll cook you some breakfast. You just relax, ok?"  
  
Haruka nods as Michiru leans over and kisses her forehead before leaving. Haruka sighs.  
  
Haruka-"I'm almost there...just a few more days and a few more nights   
without...sl...eep...zzzzzzzz..."  
Setsuna-"Stitching...stitching...so gently...stitching....stitchi...OW!!!"  
Hotaru-"What's wrong Setsuna-momma?"  
Setsuna-"Setsuna-momma just pricked her finger while trying to sew over here..."  
Hotaru-"Do you need a band-aid?"  
Setsuna-"No, it's not bleeding...just annoying me..."  
  
Setsuna sighs as she begans sewing once more.  
  
Setsuna-"This will surely prove how much Small Lady means to me. I just hope I can get   
it done in time for Christmas!"  
Michiru-"Ahh! Haruka! Wake up!"  
  
Soon, Haruka is at her part time job. She slides under a car and begins to work on it.  
  
Haruka-"Man, this is getting really tedious but I've gotta do it...for Michiru..."  
  
Elsewhere, we see Setsuna working on her gift...  
  
Setsuna-"My, this is taking longer than I thought. But I'll do it...for Small Lady..."  
  
Simultaneously, the two get a renewed vigor and begin t work harder than before. Soon,   
it's Christmas Eve, the night of Haruka and Michiru's concert. Michiru, wearing an elegant   
evening gown, comes out on one side of thestage while Haruka, wearing a handsome suit,   
comes out from the other. They hold hands and bow to the audience's applause. Michiru   
picks her violin up as Haruka sits down at the piano. The two perform incredible duets and   
solos of Christmas songs, new and old. As the concert comes to a close, we see the two in   
the parking lot.  
  
Michiru-"You played really well tonight Haruka, better than normal."  
Haruka-"Thanks Michiru. I thought you played especially beautiful tonight."  
Michiru-"I suppose you're ready for the big day tomorrow then?"  
Haruka-"You know it Michiru. Let's go home and get some sleep or else Santa won't   
come!"  
  
The two laugh as they get into the car. Setsuna frowns as she and Hotaru stand in the   
parking lot.  
  
Hotaru-"What's the matter Setsuna-momma?"  
Setsuna-"Oh, I was just hoping I'd see Small Lady..."  
Chibiusa-"Hotaru-chan! Pu!"  
Hotaru-"Chibiusa-chan!"  
Setsuna-"Small Lady!"  
  
Chibiusa runs over to hug her friends as Mamoru walks over, Usagi clinging onto his arm.  
  
Mamoru-"Chibiusa, you shouldn't run off..."  
Chibiusa-"Sorry Mamo-chan, I just saw Pu and Hotaru-chan..."  
Usagi-"That's right! You should listen to Mamo-chan!"  
Chibiusa-"Don't yell at me Usagi!"  
Usagi-"Don't talk back to me!"  
  
The three sweatdrop as the two get into a fight. Mamoru sighs and steps between them.  
  
Mamoru-"Enough."  
Both-"Sorry Mamo-chan..."  
Setsuna-"Oh! Small Lady! I have something for you, it's a Christmas present. I made it   
myself, I hop you enjoy it..."  
  
Setsuna reaches in her jacket and pulls out a small stuffed rabbit. Chibiusa looks at it in   
awe.  
  
Chibiusa-"Wow...arigatou Pu!"  
  
She hugs onto Setsuna, who leans down to get a hug.  
  
Chibiusa-"But I didn't get you anything..."  
Setsuna-"Don't worry Samll Lady, your appreciation of my gift is a gift all in itself..."  
Chibiusa-"Merry Christmas Pu..."  
Setsuna-"Merry Christmas Small Lady..."  
Usagi-"It's so sweet...hold me Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru sighs as he hugs the sobbing Usagi. Hotaru just smiles at the scene in front of   
her.  
  
Hotaru-"Mamoru-san, did you enjoy the concert? Michiru-momma and Haruka-poppa are   
so good..."  
Mamoru-"Yes, we all enjoyed it! Those two really are something else. Well, I suppose we   
should get home, it's getting really late."  
Chibiusa-"I guess so. See you later Pu, Hotaru-chan! Merry Christmas!"  
Hotaru-"Merry Christmas!"  
Usagi-"Chibiusa! Get off of Mamo-chan!"  
Chibiusa-"Why should I?!"  
  
The two Outer Senshi sweatdrop as Mamoru is tugged back and forth all the way to his   
car. At about this time, their own ride pulls up and they get into the car and head home.   
12:00 AM: Christmas.  
  
Hotaru-"Haruka-poppa..."  
Haruka-"Zzzzzz...uh...wha?"  
Hotaru-"Is it Christmas yet?"  
Haruka-"No Hotaru-chan...it's not for atleast...6 hours..."  
Hotaru-"I can't get back to sleep though..."  
Haruka-"Well, c'mon up here. Just lay next to me and relax."  
Hotaru-"Hai!"  
  
Hotaru crawls up the bed and under the blankets next to Haruka. After several hours, the   
whole family is up.  
  
Hotaru-"Haruka-poppa, did you know you snore really loud?"  
Haruka-"Your momma tells me that all the time."  
Michiru-"Well, you can be a bit loud."  
Setsuna-"Sometimes I hear you from my room."  
Haruka-"Ok ok, I snore, we got it. Here, this first one's for you Hotaru-chan..."  
  
After an intense unwrapping session, and lack of bedtime, Hotaru falls asleep amongst the   
wrapping paper covering the floor. Michiru smiles as she hands Haruka a box.  
  
Michiru-"A little something from me to you."  
Haruka-"Oh wow, thanks Michiru!"  
  
Haruka opens the box, almost as messy as Hotaru. She pulls out a golden scarf with the   
words "Ten'oh" sewn into it.  
  
Haruka-"Wow, Michiru, this is great!"  
Michiru-"Your old one was starting to get a little ragged, so I thought you'd like a new   
one."  
Haruka-"And this, is for you. Shut your eyes..."  
  
Michiru blinks, but does as she is asked. She feels something being placed onto her wrist,   
but can't quite figure out what it is.  
  
Haruka-"Ok, open them..."  
  
Michiru does so and looks down at the bracelet on her wrist in awe. She hugs onto   
Haruka.  
  
Michiru-"Haruka, how did you ever afford this?"  
Haruka-'That was my secret. It's why I took a part time job and nearly killed myself."  
Michiru-"Oh Haruka, you did NOT have to do that for me."  
Haruka-"But I wanted to. That's how much I care for you Michiru."  
Michiru-"Oh Haruka. Say, I don't remember hanging that mistletoe..."  
  
Haruka smiles at Michiru. Michiru smiles at Haruka. The two passionately begin to kiss   
each other. Setsuna sighs.  
  
Setsuna-"Yeesh, right in the living room even."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Setsuna gets up to get it. She opens the door and sees   
Chibiusa standing there with a bag in her hands.  
  
Setsuna-"Merry Christmas Small Lady! What are you doing over here so early?"  
Chibiusa-"I felt bad about not getting you anything, so I made you these special cookies!"  
Setsuna-"Oh Small Lady, you didn't have to do that."  
Chibiusa-"C'mon Pu, try one! They're really good!"  
Setsuna-"Alright, I will."  
  
Setsuna puts one in her mouth and swallows it.  
  
Chibiusa-"Well?"  
Setsuna-"They're perfect! Thank you, Small Lady."  
Chibiusa-"Merry Christmas Pu."  
  
The two hug again. Haruka smiles at Michiru, finally letting go of their kiss.  
  
Haruka-"Merry Crhistmas my Michi..."  
Michiru-"Merry Christmas my Ruka..."  
  
The End!  
  
Author's Note: Anybody like it? Send me feedback onegai! 


End file.
